ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – NCA Programs (replay) :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (Live) :6:15 am – Morning shows (provincial) :7 am – Umagang Kay Ganda (continuation; provincial) :7:30 am – Kris TV :8:30 am – Bayani :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants (Manila); Pretty Man (provincial) :9:30 am - Kuroko's Basketball :10 am - Lovers in Parris; NCA programs (provincial) :10:45 am – The Singing Bee (new season) :11:45 am – Be Careful With My Heart :12:30 pm – It's Showtime :2:30 pm – Ana Manuela :3 pm – Flames :3:30 pm - (Manila) :Monday: Bistado :Tuesday: Mutya Ng Masa‬ :Wednesday: My Puhunan‬ :Thursday: Tapatan Ni Tunying :Friday: Red Alert :4 pm – Ragnarok :4:30 pm – Ang TV (revival) :5 pm – Bananas n Pajamas :5:30 pm – Pretty Man; TV Patrol provincial editions :6 pm – Pure Love (Alex Gonzaga and Yen Santos) :6:30 pm – TV Patrol (Live) :7:45 pm – Hawak Kamay (Piolo Pascual) :8:30 pm – Ikaw Lamang (Kim Chiu, Coco Martin and KC Concepcion) :9:15 pm – Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (Bea Alonzo and Albert Martinez) :9:45 pm – Aquino & Abunda Tonight (Kris Aquino and Boy Abunda) :10 pm – The Power of Destiny :10:30 pm – Miss Ripley :11 pm – Bandila (Live) :11:30 pm – Banana Nite :12 mn to 1 am – O Shopping Saturday :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) :6 am – Salamat Dok :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Honey, Watch Out! :8 am – Sineskwela :8:30 am – T.U.F.F. Puppy :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – Superbook Reimagined :10 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters :12 nn – It's Showtime :3 pm – Ipaglaban Mo :4 pm – Failon Ngayon :4:45 pm – S.O.C.O. :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (Marc Logan) :6:30 pm – Home Sweetie Home (John Lloyd Cruz and Toni Gonzaga) :7:15 pm – Wansapanataym :8 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya: Ang Tahanan Mo (Charos Santos-Concio) :9 pm – I Do (Judy Ann Santos) :10 pm – Banana Split Extra Scoop (Angelica Panganiban, Jason Gainza and Zanjoe Marudo) :11 pm – Arriba! Arriba! (Maja Salvador, Rodjun Cruz and Empoy Marquez) :11:45 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda :12:30 am – Sports Unlimited :1 am to 2 am – O Shopping Sunday :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Salamat Dok :8:30 am – Voltron Force :9 am – Wolverine :9:30 am – Max Steel :10 am – Matanglawin :10:45 am – The Heirs: Royal Rewind :12:30 pm – ASAP 19 :3:15 pm – Luv U :4 pm – The Buzz :5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6 pm – Goin' Bulilit :7 pm – Wansapanataym :7:45 pm – Rated K (Korina Sanchez) :8:45 pm – I Do (Judy Ann Santos) :9:45 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice! (Vice Ganda) :10:30 pm – Sunday's Best :12:30 am to 1:30 am – O Shopping :- with News Patrol (hourly news capsules) ''Mirabella The Official Soundtrack'' (under Startraxx Rercords) #''Sabihin Mo Sa Akin'' - Klarisse de Guzman #''Ikaw Pala'' - Kris Lawrence #''Babalik Kang Muli'' - Angeline Quinto #''Nandito Ako'' - Erik Santos #''All by Myself'' - Morissette Amon #''Kulang Ako Kung Wala Ka'' - Aiza Seguerra #''Magsayawan'' - Enrique Gil ''Dyesebel The Official Soundtrack (under Startraxx Rercords on April 14, 2014) #''Intro Overture - ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Tangi Kong Kailangan'' - Lea Salonga and ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Puwang sa Puso'' (main version) - Juris #''Magkaiba Man Ang Ating Mundo'' - Jed Madela #''Paminsan-minsan'' - Erik Santos #''Pag Kasama Kita'' - Anne Curtis #''Outro Overture'' - ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra #''Kung Sakali'' - Angeline Quinto #''Hindi Ko Kaya'' - Kris Lawrence #''Tangi Kong Kailangan'' (pop version) - Yeng Constantino #''Puwang sa Puso'' (lullaby version) - Juris ''Ikaw Lamang: The Official ''Soundtrack (under Startraxx Rercords) #''Ikaw Lamang'' (Teleserye version) - Gary Valenciano #''Somewhere'' (Classic version) - Angeline Quinto #''Pers Lab'' - Marion Aunor #''Ngayon Nandito Ka'' - Kris Lawrence #''Sa Aking Pag-iisa'' - Juris #''Panaginip'' - Erik Santos #''Pangako'' - Jovit Baldivino #''Somewhere'' (Standard version) - KZ Tandingan ''The Legal Wife: The Official Soundtrack'' (under Startraxx Rercords) #''Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin'' - Angeline Quinto #''Bakit Lumuluha'' - KZ Tandingan #''Kung Malaya Lang Ako'' - Kris Lawrence #''Magkaibang Mundo'' - Juris #''I'll Never Break Your Heart'' - Daddy's Home #''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' - Jimmy Bondoc #''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Marion Aunor #''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Erik Santos #''Buong Gabi'' - Maja Salvador #''Anong Nangyari Sa Ating Dalawa'' - Aiza Seguerra #''Pusong Ligaw'' - Jericho Rosales Yes Weekend Comedy (ABS-CBN) ''Ang TV'' (revival) Before the opening credits, the cast of Ang TV say 4:30 na, Ang TV Kapamilya! since the show airs in the noontime slot at 4:30pm as part of the Kapamilya network's Kapamilya Gold. KIDS *Zaijian Jaranilla *Darlene Vibares *Jake Llamas *Amy Nobleza *Carl Camo *Chacha Cañete *Bugoy Cariño *Yesha Camile *Juan Karlos Labajo *Phillip Nolasco *Joshua Tecson *Kyline Alcantara *Julijo Pisk *Andrea Brillantes *Joshen Bernardo *Sajj Geronimo *Dale Baldillo *Alexandra Quiambao TEENS *Julia Barretto *Enrique Gil *Jane Oineza *Daniel Matsunaga *Eunice Lagusad *Igi Boy Flores *Miles Ocampo *Alex Diaz *Michelle Vito *EJ Jallorina *Noemi Oineza *Alfred Labatos *Paulo Angeles *Mika dela Cruz *JM Ibanez *Angeli Gonzales Special participation *Kim Atienza *Virginia Pozon *Bentong *Jason Francisco *Eda Nolan ANG TV REUNITED *Paolo Contis *Angelica Panganiban *Patrick Garcia *Kaye Abad *Gio Alvarez *Rica Peralejo *Jay Manalo *Roselle Nava *Victor Neri *Christopher Roxas *Alfred Manal *Cheska Garcia *Vandolph Quizon *Katya Santos *Bodie Cruz *Antoinette Taus Directed by: *Johnny Manahan ''Home Sweetie Home *John Lloyd Cruz (main cast) *Toni Gonzaga (main cast) *Rico J. Puno *Sandy Andolong *Jayson Gainza *Miles Ocampo *Clarence Delgado Arriba! Arriba! *Maja Salvador (lead role) *JC de Vera *Rodjun Cruz *Empoy Marquez *Pokwang *Princess Ryan *Candy Pangilinan *Diana Zubiri Banana Split Extra Scoop *Angelica Panganiban (main cast) *Jason Gianza (main cast) *Zanjoe Marudo (main cast) *Alex Gonzaga *Pooh Garcia *Melai Cantiveros *Kean Cipriano *Ryan Bang *Saicy Aguila *Sunshine Garcia *Aiko Climaco *Jamilla Obispo *Marlann Flores *Kim de Guzman *Jef Gaitan *Boom Labrusca *Le Chazz Luv U *Miles Ocampo *Igi Boy Flores *Kiray Celis *Nash Aguas *Alexa Ilacad *Jairus Aquino *Sharlene San Pedro *Kobi Vidanes *Mika dela Cruz *Marco Gumabao *Sophia Baars Goin' Bulilit'' *Dagul *Miguel de Guzman *Cha-Cha Cañete *Carl Camo *Bugoy Cariño *Brenna Penaflor *Izzy Canillo *Clarence Delgado *Bea Basa *Casey Bacayo *Belle Mariano *Mutya Orquia *Lance Angelo Lucido *JB Agustin *CX Navarro *Allyson Mcbride *Kazumi Porquez *Jillian Aguila *Ashley Sarmiento *Aaliyah Belmoro *Raikko Mateo *Mariella Ortiz See also *Robin, Angelica, Pooh, Pokwang, Vhong and Ai-ai topbilled in Banana Laff-In *ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked